Head Turner
by Luneville
Summary: Someone's new to Fork's High School. Who is she? And where do certain boy's loyalties lie?
1. Head turner

**Set in the book after Breaking Dawn when the all have returned to school (including Renesme) so don't panic when you don't see Mike and Jessica etc.!!**

* * *

"Jeez, I'm nervous" Niamh said to herself, staring around Forks High School from the front gates. She though she'd be used to it by now, starting in the middle of term, but she hadn't. Looking around at all the people, standing in tight knit groups talking and laughing.

"Well, here it goes!" she whispered, crossing her fingers in her pocket.

She strode across the playground, keeping her head down and staring at her very high, high heeled boots.

She headed toward what she had been told was the reception trying not to make eye contact with anyone and was relived when she had finally got there. She walked over to the desk and saw to her right a door labelled 'Nurse'.

"That might be helpfully later on…" she muttered to herself. Niamh was very prone to messing about and ending up in the Nurses offices in her past schools. All 13 of them. Her dad kept getting relocated to different jobs all over the country.

The woman at the reception desk looked up when she saw Niamh approaching, and then took a double take. When she regained her composer she smiled at Niamh at asked

"Your Niamh Carroll, aren't you? The new girl. Anything I can help you with?"

Niamh knew what the woman was looking at. Niamh's unruly, madly curly hair often turned heads. She smiled before replying.

"I'm supposed to get a map or something?"

"Oh yes, here you are," She said. "Your first class is in 20 minutes over in Science."

"Thanks," Niamh said then headed back out. Three more people turned to look at Niamh just on the way out the door. "Then again," Niamh remembered, "they might not just be looking at my hair." She glanced down at her outfit, which was quite revealing. It was a very pretty top with a very low neckline, a very short skirt and very long, high boots which added to her already tall height. She smiled to herself. "This is going to be a fun day…"


	2. Who could it be?

I was in Science class when I first saw her. It was right then that I new I liked her. A lot more than that, actually. I think I loved her. But I couldn't tell right then because the smell of her blood was driving me insane. But I knew, right then, that I would never do any harm to her. That I would love her until then end of the universe. But there was only one problem. And that problem was my wife. My wife who was sitting _right beside me_… life sucks sometimes.

* * *

**Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter...**

**P.S. Sorry it so short**


	3. Science class Edward

**Edward's point of view**

* * *

We were in Science class when she first walked in. It was then when I first noticed a change in Jasper. I quickly started to look through his mind but it was all over in a second and all I heard from his thoughts was weather it would be stormy enough to play baseball that night.

The new girl looked around and I changed to read her thoughts instead. She was looking for a place to sit when I saw her looking at me.

_WOW _I heard her think. And seeing her blush as well, I smiled to myself. Bella notice her looking at me and put her arm around my shoulders. I looked at her and smiled. It was not like her to get jealous, nor need she be. I loved Bella more than anything.

"Silence everybody" the teacher called. "We have a new student in our class today. Come up to the front, please."

She walked reluctantly up to the front of the classroom, head held high.

_Holy crap, I'm nervous _she thought.

"Tell everybody your name."

She muttered indistinctly under her breath.

Alice giggled behind me. I read her mind as she watched the girl fall over in about half a minute.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" that teacher said.

"Niamh Carroll," she said, more bravely this time.

"Ok Niamh, there is a spare set over there beside Miss Watt."

I was not the only one who watched her walk over to her seat beside Katie Watt, but the other boys we watching her in a different way than I was.

On her way to her seat, she tripped over someone's schoolbag and me and Alice grinned at each other while everybody howled with laughter. She got up looking highly embaressed and hid her face behind her long, highly cruly, hair.

When she sat down next to Katie she gave her a nervous grin which Katie returned, she was the only one who didn't laugh when that Niamh girl fell over.

"Alright class, lets settle down and get on with the lesson!" The teacher called.

_Last time we were at Fork's, our Science teacher was much nicer than this idiot _I heard Rosalie think, and Emmett as well, but his version contained a lot more swear words.


	4. Science class Niamh

**Niamh's point of view**

* * *

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the Science classroom. I looked around, getting my bearings and looking for a place to sit. And then I saw the most beautiful group of people sitting together I had ever laid eyes on. There was 7 of them in total, using up 4 desk, a boy and girl to each, and then the last girl, who looked the youngest, was sitting at another desk with a girl. I saw the most gorgeous blonde boy sitting there, next to a small girl with spiky black hair. As I looked at him I thought _WOW. _I saw the boy sitting in front of him look at me with his tousled bronze hair and tawny eyes and he smiled at me. Crap, did he think I was looking at him? I felt myself blush, and the girl beside him put her arm around him, clearly saying, _he's mine_. He looked at her and smiled. The teacher looked up and saw me standing there.

"Silence everybody" the teacher called. "We have a new student in our class today. Come up to the front, please."

I walked slowly up to the front, but held my head high. I wasn't going to let people think I was this shy, weird, new girl. Though I did let myself think _Holy crap, I'm nervous_.

"Tell everybody your name." The teacher said.

I mumbled under my breath, too nervous to talk too loudly. I heard a girl giggling and looked over. It was the tiny girl with short, spiky black hair sitting next to the blonde god. He wasn't laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" that teacher said.

"Niamh Carroll," I said, more bravely this time.

"Ok Niamh, there is a spare set over there beside Miss Watt."

I tried to walk as coolly as possible on the way to my seat, but, being me, I fell over someone's school bag and toppled on my bum. Everyone near wet themselves laughing at me and, blushing furiously, I got up and hid behind my madly curly hair and walked the remainder of the way to my seat. I stole a glance at the hot blonde, and again, he wasn't laughing. Just staring at me in a curious way. I sat down next to Katie and gave her a nervous smile. She wasn't laughing at me either, but gave me a sympathetic smile and scowled at the boy in front of us who had turned round in his seat so he could laugh at me face to face.

"Alright class, lets settle down and get on with the lesson!" The teacher called, taking attention off me again.

"Not the best way to start of the term," Katie whispered, smiling. I grinned back, gland to know I had a friend already.


	5. There's something about Niamh

**Edward's point of view**

*** = inside joke**

**_Italics _= inside someone's head**

* * *

When I got home that day, I decided to talk to Jasper. Any time I felt him let his guard down in his mind today, I heard him thinking about Niamh. I wasn't bothered at first but then it started happening more often and I started to get worried.

As I entered the house I immediately notice Jasper wasn't right. Usually I could feel the relaxation or the calm he swept over the house after a school day. But today, I felt nothing. That meant he had a lot on his mind. I tuned into his thoughts. He was thinking about Niamh _again_. I walked into his room and immediately heard him wondering if id been listening to his thoughts outside.

"What the hell!" I demanded. "Why are you thinking about her?" I knew he understood who I was talking about.

"It's nothing," he soothed, and I did feel myself relaxing.

"Cut it out Jaz, I want to have a conversation for once without you manipulating my feelings! Why are you thinking about that new girl Niamh?"

"It's nothing," he repeated, but I read his mind. _I think I love her_.

"What about Alice?" I demanded. Alice was my sister, and I didn't want _anyone_ upsetting her. Including my own brother. Her husband, for god's sake!!

"Okay, this is gonna sound bad…" Jasper began.

"Can't get any worse from where I'm standing!"

"Shush! Everyone downstairs will hear," Jasper pleaded.

We had been talking in whispers, even for us, but there was still a chance anyone might hear.

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme are out shopping, Carlisle is still at the hospital and Emmett is in detention. Renesme is out with her friend from Science, Bethan. We can talk." I said. "How could you love someone else? What about Alice, Jaz?"

"I know this is gonna sound impossible, but I think something happened. I think… I thinkshe'sawereworfandimprintedonme!" he said in a rush.

I read is mind and heard what he really said. _I think she's a werewolf and imprinted on me_

Oh…My…Carlisle*


End file.
